


Fancy Seeing You Here

by brenforelsket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket
Summary: tumblr request for prompt "fancy seeing you here" "I work here"
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Fancy Seeing You Here

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request for prompt "fancy seeing you here" "I work here"

Tanaka waited patiently for you at your regular meet up spot after school, it had been your routine lately to walk him to practice before heading to work. The Karasuno team poked fun at him for it more than once but he always took it with pride. Oh him? Walking around with a pretty girl? Hell yes, that was him! 

You had the biggest smile on your face as you ran in his direction and waved your hand at him.  
“Ryu!” you almost came crashing into him, not stopping your momentum fast enough, but he braced for your impact and caught you in his arms. When you pulled away, your face was bright pink but you were too excited to be embarrassed. 

He reached for your backpack, he never lets you carry anything when he’s around but you quickly stop him. “I’m sorry Ryu, I have to go straight to work today.” you catch the smallest pout on his face. “My favorite author came out with a new book and it was delivered today, I need to get a copy before my shift starts!”

He can’t pout for long when you have the most adorable and excited smile on your face. “Okay, but you better get there safe!” he playfully scolds as you bounce on your toes, ready to make your way to the small bookstore you work at.

“I will! Bye Ryu, have a great practice!” you don’t waste a moment before taking off.

There were only a few copies of your book when you arrived at the bookstore, you knew they wouldn’t be sold out but you didn’t want to risk it, you were excited you were able to get one quickly but as you clocked in and began work, you really started to miss Tanaka. During slow times at work, when no customers were in the store, you found yourself trying to read but your mind drifted to thoughts of him; jokes he's told you or other ways he's made you laugh and smile, how his classes were today- though you’re sure he wasn’t paying attention and only had volleyball on the mind with his game coming up soon. You loved hearing him talk about volleyball, he always got so excited and loud, it was adorable to say the least. 

Towards the end of your shift, you decided it was best to clean up a bit before leaving and focused on dusting the book shelves. You hummed to the song that played lightly on the speakers throughout the store as you cleaned and you barely noticed the small ring that comes from the door opening. 

When you come to the book shelf that holds a copy of the book you bought earlier today, you opened it up and tried once again to read without thinking about something else, Tanaka. You're so engrossed in the pages and you can’t help but gasp in surprise when a voice interrupts your focus.

"Fancy seeing you here." Tanaka's voice says smoothly, a sweet smile and light blush on his face.

"I work here." you retort with a smirk and butterflies in your stomach. His heart skips a beat at your smile and sparkling eyes, he tries hard not to let his nerves get the best of him but he can’t help it when you look at him like that.

“Ryu? Are you alright?” You ask in a worried tone, with a worried facial expression to match when he doesn’t say anything for a long moment. He feels frozen in time, being this close to you and having your full attention but he hates seeing you as anything but happy. He decides it’s now or never.

“I.. I wanted to ask if you would come to my upcoming volleyball game.” he speaks a little too loudly and a little too quickly and his already pink cheeks deepen to red.

You feel your heart beating out of your chest and the heat rising to your face. “You- you want me to come to your game?” 

“Well only if you want to.” He lets out a nervous chuckle. 

“I’d love to.” 

“Really?!” His eyes brighten and he looks a million times more confident than before.

“Yes! I really like you Ryu, I would love to come and cheer for you.” You’ve always thought he was easy to talk to and seeing him just as nervous as you gives you the confidence to open up a little more.

Tanaka has the biggest smile on his face, he can’t believe you have feelings for him too and he’s over the moon about it. “Can I walk you home?” is all he can get out without bursting into a victorious cheer.

“Yes, please. Give me just a few minutes to grab my things.”

When you walk out of the back office with your things, Tanaka takes your backpack and places it on the floor before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around your shoulders, the butterflies in your stomach wont settle as he does. 

He grabs your backpack and slings it over his shoulder. “Ready?” he smiles as he grabs your hand and laces his fingers into yours. 

“Ready.” you say quietly as you squeeze his hand and begin to walk side by side out of the shop and into the darkening street.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to submit a request, please do! my tumblr is under the same url


End file.
